


Eine Plötze

by RavenclawProngs



Series: Tumbling Through the World [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: Canada and Prussia have a bit of a misunderstanding.  Maybe it'll work out for the best?





	Eine Plötze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Roach?!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353844) by NESSA. 



> This was inspired by a vine. Clearly, I went a bit off the rails with it.

Canada sighed, falling back against the couch and letting his head flop against the headrest.

 

“I have no friends.”

 

Beside him, Prussia bristled with indignation.  “Birdie, what am I, _eine Plötze?”_

 

Matthew stared at him, eyebrows arching into his hairline.  “What?  No; I thought—uh. Never mind. _Désolé._   Apparently I was wrong.”  Face flushing, he rose from the couch and turned away.  He hadn’t made it more than a few steps before Gilbert grabbed his arm, turning him back to face his guest.

 

“Hey!  No, you don’t get to just leave after saying something like that!  If you didn’t think we were friends, then what the hell are we, Birdie?”

 

Matt’s face flamed further and he tried to bury his face in the neck of his hoodie.  “It—it’s okay, really, clearly I was wrong!”

 

Gilbert scowled at him.  “No, **Matthew** , it isn’t okay to say that, _to my face,_ and then go and run off before explaining how that isn’t the most insulting thing you’ve ever said to me!  Or possibly to anyone.”  He thought about it.  “Well, maybe not America, but he usually has it coming.”

 

Matthew huffed a weak laugh and Gilbert nearly cracked a smirk at being able to get his Birdie to smile.  Nearly; he was still kind of pissed, but mostly he was confused.

 

“Birdie?”

 

Matthew bit his lip, dropping his gaze to the floor.  “Um.  I… kinda thought you were _mon petit_ _amie,_ actually.”

 

Gilbert’s frown deepened.  “Doesn’t that just mean ‘friend’?  Though I don’t know why you’d be calling me small; I’m not _that_ much shorter than you.”

 

Matthew shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Eh, no, it… means ‘boyfriend.’”

 

Prussia’s face went slack in shock, Matthew’s arm dropping from his suddenly loose grip.  For a moment, he contemplated fleeing the scene while his apparently not-boyfriend was too stunned to react, but figured it’d be better to face the music now and steeled his resolve.  Gathering his courage, he lifted his chin and met Gilbert’s eyes with his own.  Whatever expression he was expecting, it certainly wasn’t the soft wonder gentling the albino’s normally over-confident facade.

 

“Matt.  I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

 

Matthew’s face, finally calming down from his earlier embarrassment, blazed into brilliant color again.  He glanced away.  “Um.”

 

Gilbert placed cool fingertips against his burning cheek, turning his head gently to lay a soft kiss against it.  “Birdie, if the hanging out we’ve been doing is all it takes to convince you we’ve been dating, you _really_ need to raise your standards.  So, can I take you out on an _actual_ date and show you how it’s done where I’m from?”

 

Matthew smiled up at him.  “ _Oui_. I’d like that.”


End file.
